Inner strenght
by Cassidy Kim Cohen
Summary: The ancient native Americans used to see in wolf the great master, who leaves to become wiser and comes back to the pack to teach what he saw. Here the journey has just begun. Please review.
1. Preface

I don't own CHYKN, WITCH, they belong to Disney;

I don't own the world Aquardas, it belongs to Cassidy S. Waters;

I want you to know that the character Edward Svendberg was inspired by Edward Grace who belongs to Cassidy S. Waters;

Characters such as Serke, Karesh, Sean are pure invention;

William Alexandre Cohen is my OC.

This story's divided into two parts and this is the first one; it's mainly set in 1969, so I won't talk about WITCH, but only CHYKN.

Time setting: 1969

Age:

Cassidy: 15/16

Halinor: 16

Yan Lin: 16

Kadma: 15/16

Nerissa: 17

Edward: 17

Serke: 35

I'd like you to know each character's age, because the second part of this story will be set in 2013, and the age will change.

This is all you should know before reading.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Aquardas, September 5th, 1969

Large raindrops slipped along the glasses. It was almost impossible to see something of the sorrounding landscape, it was so gloomy. But Karesh's gaze was still there, on the houses which sorrounded the castle; or maybe, this is what anyone would have believed, as his servant and right-hand man, Serke, did. In that moment he came into the room, careful not to make any noise. Serke was a good servant for his master, but was something slimy himself, so shifty, hypocrite, a watchdog that waits nothing else than a half-rotten steak after a day of growling and barking. Half-heght man, not a venerable aspect. Actually, if he had ever had a purpose in supporting Karesh in its business and madness, nobody ever knew, but the suspect always hovered in the air. But this didn't bother Karesh. No, he knew that his servant didn't use to think well with his head, and that if he ever tried some strange stroke, showing off a superior intelligence to put him back in line wouldn't have been difficult.

Karesh was someone who knew well how to put somebody to the gallows. In any sense. A mind of his, he had never completely betrayed a single feeling. Every thing, every gesture, it was impossible to state, if he was acting sincerely or if that was a tactic of his.

Serke understood, in that moment, that his master's thoughts were focused elsewhere, and waited for any word by him.

A deep silent.

And Karesh began to speak, without even looking at him.

"You know how I am here, right?" he asked.

"Yes, master".

Karesh smiled. "Well then, you should know, I should have known many years ago, this would end in a certain way".

Serke remained astonished. "I don't get what you mean, sir".

Karesh smiled softly and turned toward his interlocutor. He grabbed a letter from the table nearby and showed it from afar, holding it between his index and middle finger. "This morning came two heralds. Two white heralds...".

Serke stiffened, visibly shaken "Kandrakar..?". Karesh nodded, with an incomprehensible grin on his face.

"What the hell do they want from us!" Serke exlaimed, clenching his fists.

"Well, Serke..if you really know how I'm here, you should know why they came. And you, you answered yes, when before I asked. Is that right?".

"Yes, master..I apologize for my impertinent question" Serke replied, lowering his head.

Karesh repeated his grin. "You know, there are some dangerous ears, here". Serke smiled slightly.

They looked at each other.

"What do you do now, sir?" the servant asked "You know, in any case, just a few months to it".

"Oh yes, I know, my dear" replied frowning Karesh "Just a few months. Or, better, he hopes so" he laughed. "But I'll tell you, I've never thought about abdicating. Nor will I now. But this intrusion by the Oracle destroyed my plans".

"Do the heralds say anything else?" the servant asked.

"They ask me to abdicate peacefully. No war, no guardians, nothing. If I oppose resistance, it will be war".

Serke opened his eyes wide.

Karesh noticed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything like that. I won't abdicate".

Serke held his breath. "If you won't, the Oracle is too powerful for our armies!And don't forget, anyone here on Aquardas knows anything about different worlds!"

"Calm down" Karesh answered him back "the Oracle is nothing without his guardians. Therefore, we only have to destroy them. They're kids, but nothing else". He smiled again. "That clown can say everything he wants. But there's a huge difference between saying and doing, alas!".

Karesh turned his eyes down, thoughtfully.

"I won't disappoint you, my lord!" Serke said firmly, bringing a hand over his heart "I'll destroy the guardians and we will be free, at last!".

Karesh chuckled at the self-proclamation of his servant as the bearer of the mission.

Serke looked at him confused. "Not you, my friend" Karesh said.

Serke opened his eyes wide.

"You can go, now" said the master, not even looking at him in the eyes.

Serke walked toward the door, his head down.

"Oh, I forgot" said Karesh, again without lifting his head and making stop Serke at the threshold. "He must not know anything about this letter. And I'll spoke to him personally" and so saying, he threw the letter in the fireplace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, September 10th, 1969

It was the first day of the school-year. There was a large amount of students in the Sheffield's garden, among whom was excited, tensed, annoyed. Five of them, all girls, were sitting in the shade of a tree. They were discussing about a beach party occurred a couple of weeks before, and to which they had gone; and a guy, Sean, who had approached one of them for flirting.

"Really don't get what's your problem!" shouted one of them, a raven haired girl.

"I actually don't think it's a problem, Rissy. It's just I don't like him. That's all! May I have the right not to like him?" replied the friend, an auburn-haired girl.

"You must be dumb.. how can you..".

"Nerissa, I agree with Cass. In short terms, it's not a problem if she doesn't like him. There are hordes of men on this planet, you know. She will find the right one" a long-blonde haired girl answered, to defend her friend.

"Yeah, but you know I love Cass, and I want only the best for her. Sean isn't that bad!" Nerissa commented.

"Glad to hear that from you, but it's up to Cass, not you".

"Thanks Hal" Cassidy said.

"Pleasure".

"Don't thank devil's friend Cass. It could be dangerous!" Nerissa admonished.

The bell rang once, as a signal for the students who had to get in the school building.

"Think we have to go" the blonde haired girl said.

"Hal, please, don't keep on reminding me that it's starting another school-year, another year of piles of homework and bad marks!" complained Nerissa while was on the threshold.

"Nerissa, what are you talking about, sorry? You only get from B up!" a chinese girl recalled, also part of the group of friends.

"Well, that's only because I compare myself with Cassidy. When she's a little under the weather she gets AT LEAST A B" Nerissa replied, who noticed in that moment Cassidy's tongue.

The five went in, with the usual urge that characterises the beginning of a school year. They greeted at the entrance and headed to their respective classrooms. Everyone except for Nerissa and Cassidy, who stayed there to keep on with the previous topic.

And even if Nerissa didn't say anything, Cassidy understood her intentions.

"Gosh, why the hell do you care about this?And about what I do with guys?That's my own business, not yours!" Cassidy raised her voice, clearly annoyed by her friend's intrusion in her privacy and interests.

"You don't want to listen to me, Cass, that's your problem!You don't want to listen to me when I talk about guys, about Kandrakar, about anything!".

The redhead snorted again, while holding her schoolbooks against her chest "I guess I have a mother for all this, do you think?".

The other girl wasn't convinced at all. In fact, that speech hadn't come out randomly, let alone the question wasn't a matter of absolute importance. Nerissa didn't really care about what Cassidy did and didn't with the boys of their school; even so, Cassidy had never had any problem. She had gone out with a couple of guys or three, and, as often happens at that age, the story ended up a couple of months later. For a fifteen-year-old girl, that wasn't that bad. But the speech was not aimed at Cassidy's interests. The problem, Nerissa's problem, was that she was quite stubborn and often did what she wanted. She was a person who wasn't submittable to the will of a chief, as the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar could be for the group of guardians. She preferred by far a more democratic method, where she could say something, and often rebelled against the order to act when in fact this contrasted her will. It was probably a fixable problem, but having not found a way to solve it, it became really unbearable. And unbearable under many aspects, Nerissa thought. Since, in fact, Cassidy had demonstrate this attitude, she had started to feel bad. Physically. She couldn't sleep, nor concentrate, she was often not capable of understanding nor wanted anything. She had often a stabbing pain in her chest, and more than anything else, she thought at the Heart of Kandrakar, the cause of her suffering. She had never talked about this with her friends, nor with the Oracle. Because she had a duty, leading the guardians, and would have put to rest any physical pain to play her role.

They scowled at each other, and in that moment a guy came towards them.

"Sorry if I interrupt you two" he apologized "I'd like to have an information. Do you where I should go for the P.E. class?".

Nerissa looked at him. He was handsome, charming, and with deep blue eyes. He had short black hair and his little beard was of the same colour of his hair. He was wearing a white shirt, that stressed a fine toned body. But Nerissa couldn't notice this well, as the way he looked at her was magnetic, to say the least.

Nerissa set to answer, but the embarassment played a bad joke to her, and bit her tongue. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, smiling sheepishly, while her heart quickened both for the embarassment and the sight. And while she tried a few times to catch the breath again to resume the thread of the sentence, he gave a look at the redhead, looking for her gaze. He found two eyes, similar to his own, with some green nuance. It was a rapid look, from which he looked away immediately. Given the response, the guy thanked her and walked off to the direction indicated to him.

Nerissa remained still there, watching as he went.

"It's rare to find any of these on Earth" muttered slowly, mesmerized, while waving her hand to greet him. "Yeah..". When it was no longer possible to see him, quickly recomposed herself and turned around.

"For example..." she tried to say, but was unable to finish the sentence that she noticed she was talking to nobody. Cassidy had gone.

The second bell rang.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

The girl suddenly fell.

"Hey, be careful, you..!" she cried, and raising her head to see a nice guy who was offering his hand to help her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, and I'm a little bumbling. But really, it doesn't usually happens to me.." he apologized, smiling.

The girl smiled back, looking at from top to bottom. "Oh really, don't worry, I'm fine...I experienced much worse situations!" she chuckled "I'm Kadma, however. Kadma Starlight..and you are..?".

"Edward" the guy replied "Edward Svendberg. I'm new here".

In that moment a girl came screaming toward them, hurried. "KADMA!KADMA!ARE YOU..." she shouted, and when she arrived on the spot she saw a wonderful boy just next to her friend. She stopped, with a big smile on her face, and looking at him from top to bottom, kept her breathe. "Hi..".

He smiled "Hi, I'm Edward. And you?" and showed his bright teeth.

"...Yan Lin...but you can call me whatever you want..." she replied, without taking off her face that dumb smile and without letting go the handshake. Kadma rolled her eyes, almost laughing. Meanwhile, edward kept on holding the hand of the girls, smiling amused, as long as the other girl broke it.

"So...I'll guess we'll see you around?" she said, to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, definetly" Edward answered "I have to run, see you later!". He went away.

The two stood still watching him from afar, with wide-opened eyes.

"I really think I will take him to bed one day" Yan Lin said, still caught in amazement. Kadma slowly turned her head to her, frowning.

"What?Don't try to tell me you haven't thought of!" the chinese replied to the glimpse.

Kadma turned again to observe him.

"I would be a crappy liar if I'd say so".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

The girl accidentally broke the slide.

"Fuck off, biology and everything that concerns!" muttered through gritted teeth.

"May I help you?" asked somebody who was close to her.

At first, she didn't go out her way to raise her head to look "No, thanks, I can handle that".

She attempted to insert another slide under the lens, and broke this one too.

"Well, maybe...it might be a great idea..you know, that little help.." she said exhausted, and raised her head; to that view, she blushed violently.

"Hi..." she mumbled.

"Hi" he answered back. He looked at her face. "May I know the name of such a beatiful girl?" he asked, smiling and showing his bright teeth.

"Her name's Halinor" replied in her stead a guy who was coming determined towards them. "Why don't you bring your ass out of here?" continued the guy, staring at the rival in the eyes.

"Conner, please" the girl tried to calm him down, holding him.

"No sir" he answered, not even looking away. He watched him from below, due to the difference in height, with fierce eyes. "Nobody has the right to even touch my girlfriend".

Halinor placed herself in front of him, and stared at him in anger. "Conner, I told you I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not interested in you even a little, why don't you make it over and go away?" she shouted, pushing him away.

The other one interjected. "Well, if she's not your girlfriend, then why don't you go and leave her in peace?Don't you even have a modicum respect for girls?".

Conner moved the girl aside and challanged his rival. "I take girls home and I fuck them. I don't know what you mean for respect for females, you Grand Lord".

"Ok" he replied back, and broke down Conner's muzzle with a punch, ruining the floor with blood. "Greetings from Edward Svendberg, the Grand Lord! And now you better go away, you crappy pervert".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Shell beach, 7 p.m.

A blonde haired guy was playing guitar, sitting on a rock by the sea.

With him his sister, who, while listening to his new piece to give then a judgement, watched the seagulls flying on the surface of the water. It was the time of sunset, and the sea was bright red; a typical late-summer breeze was blowing, on the now cleared beach there were them and someone having a walk with the dog.

She was still listening to that piece, when suddenly turned to her brother.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Will?" she asked.

The boy shrugged, not even looking at her "No, not yet".

She sighed, and turned back towards the sea, without saying nothing.

And while playing, the boy asked curious. "Why do you ask me that?".

She gave a half-smile, not caring that much "Curiosity" she replied.

He kept on playing, thoughtfully.

"Do you?" he murmured.

"Don't" she replied. She took a short break, for her to think about something. "Do you think the problem is mine?".

The boy finally stopped playing, and looked at her, frowning. "What do you mean, Cass?".

She sighed again. "I mean what I said. Perhaps the problem is me. Perhaps, it is my fault if I can't find anyone. "

"You had found Chris. Then Jake. And now Sean is attracted by you, you know. "

"I know" replied Cassidy, with indifference. "But Chris just needed to fuck someone ...and Jake was not much different. And now, I don't like Sean. I need

someone to see things seriously, you get it? ".

William smiled and winked. "Yeah, you speak like an overage!I've always thought you're much more mature than average! ".

Cassidy smiled slightly.

William sighed and gently laid his guitar on the sand, and hugged her sister from behind.

"Listen" he started "we have always been together since our mother decided that having an only one child would have been boring. So, I think I know you well

enough. I absolutely don't think you are the problem. You're not the problem. You are what you are, with your strengths and weaknesses, and what people

should do is appreciate both. In love as friendship. And I don't think that there isn't someone able to do that, on this planet. Trust. Besides, I'm always right.

Take it easy "concluded William, giving her a tender kiss on the cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Sheffield, September 11

Kadma, Halinor and Yan Lin were in the cafeteria for breakfast. They were all a bit sleepy, in front of them their cups of coffee on the table, when Nerissa came in with dreamy eyes. She sat with them, without uttering a word. She did not even look at her friends, her gaze was lost somewhere else.

Kadma looked confused. "Are you ok?" she asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I'm very ok" she replied in a fiery tone.

Halinor looked at her frowning, and turned in the direction indicated by Nerissa's gaze. What she saw was Edward Svendberg, standing at the counter, taking an orange juice.

"That is a God who has come to Earth to court common mortals and to save them from the atrocities of the perverts" confirmed Halinor, according to Nerissa.

"Hey, you beauties, stop daydreaming, that's my stuff, don't touch. I warn you! "exclaimed Yan Lin, with the few forces she had in the morning.

"Ok, then when you'll be done there will be a long long queue" commented Kadma "And I will be the first".

"And I'll be after you" he smiled Nerissa.

"And I'll be immediately after Rissy!" laughed Halinor excited.

"The last one will be Cass, seeing that she's not here, she lost her opportunity" Yan Lin winked. The four girls laughed.

Cassidy suddenly arrived, and sat down at their table, yawning. "Hello girls".

The four didn't answer, nor saw her.

"HEY YOU FOUR!" she finally screamed.

"Cass, for heaven's sake, don't yell" said Nerissa "could ruin his hearing" and turned back away from Cass.

Cassidy is confused. "Whose hearing?". She leaned over to see beyond her friends' heads and noticed Edward standing at the counter.

"Looks like a Greek statue" commented Halinor.

"Greek statue for bed" said Nerissa.

Cassidy looked at him. "Yes, cute".

The four turned toward her, shocked and with their eyes wide opened, as if their friend had said a heresy.

"CUTE?" cried Kadma. "How can you call it" cute "? For heaven's sake, what do you have instead of hormones? Fries? ".

Cassidy violently threw the cup of coffee on the table, spilling the contents. She was tired of all those comments. Her friends had always thought that she was unjustifiably too serious in love matters. Edward was nice, let's say charming, but that wasn't enough to convince her.

She was making her way out the cafe, when Sean came up, smiling.

He noticed her gloomy expression.

"Hi Cass!What's new? "he asked excited.

Cassidy greeted, not involved.

"Are you ok, Cass?You have an expression ... "he tried to hint.

And the fuse started to burn.

"My problem?You are my problem. I don't like you at all, is that clear? I tried to tell you with good manners, but obviously you did not grasp the concept. I do not want you, can you get that?!Look for someone else! " she cried, and tried to go away, but Sean grabbed her arm with a jerk. Cassidy looked at him afraid.

"You don't treat me like that, is that clear?!" screamed at her in the face and tried to kiss her, when someone grabbed him by the shirt and violently slammed against the wall of the building. The whole thing happened all of a sudden, and Sean didn't even notice what was happening. At one point he found himself at half height, crushed against the wall, while a hand was keeping him for the gag.

Everyone had stopped to observe the scene, while the other four girls had sticked out to see what was happening.

They looked into the eyes.

"I'll say it once. And no once more" said the guy who kept the rival against the wall. "The next time you get close to her, I'll kill you, pig. Do you get it? "he admonished, gnashing his teeth furiously.

The other looked at him in terror.

After a brief nodded with his head, the guy let him go, and the other fell with a thud on the floor. The other looked at him to assure he would have run away immediately and as far as possible.

The crowd began to dissolve, while people still looked back commenting.

Then he approached Cassidy.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

Cassidy nodded, lowering his gaze. "I guess so".

He looked at her, looking for her eyes. "We met yesterday at the entrance, remember?I'm Edward. "

Cassidy tried to recall the events of the day before, when chatting with Nerissa over that topic that was pressing for her. "Uhm, yes, I was talking to Nerissa. It's nice to see you again ".

He looked for her eyes again. He had always had his strenght in seducing girls with the intensity of his gaze, an intensity that was rarely seen elsewhere. He had such an intense gaze, and deep eyes as blue as the ocean, and it was hard to look away from him.

But that wasn't the case.

As if he cannot handle the vision, he looked away from her gaze.

Cassidy stood still, confused and bewildered.

It was as if there was a mirror between them, a mirror where Edward could reflect himself, and reflect his own gaze, and it was as if he were charmed by himself. It seemed he was an idiot, and didn't know what to do.

Cassidy noticed some snags from him.

"Sorry, I ...I have to go, "said Edward at the end, and grabbing his backpack, walked away.

Cassidy remained there to look at him, a bit sorry for his discomfort, a bit confused, and tried a bit of compassion. She felt her heart beat violently in her chest, against her chest.

When he was sure no one could see him, Edward rolled his eyes to the sky, sighing.

"Damn".

and rifle

"I mean...he's hot.." she answered after a few seconds.

"Who's hot?" Halinor asked and turned to Nerissa's gaze direction. She saw Edward Svendberg drinking a juice at the counter.

"He's not hot...he's a god.." Halinor agreed with Nerissa.

"Hey you two, stop dreaming please, that's my stuff, I warn you. Don't touch it!" Yan Lin exclaimed.

"Ok, that means that when you're done there will be a long, long line" Kadma commented "and I will be the first".

"I'll be right after you" Nerissa smiled.

"And I'll be after Rissy" lughed Halinor, excited.

"The last one will be Cass, seeing that she's not here" Yan Lin blinked. The five laughed.

Suddenly came Cassidy and sat with them. "Hi girls".

The five didn't answer, nor notice she had arrived.

"HI, YOU FOUR!" she cried.

"Don't scream Cass" Nerissa told her "you may ruin his hearing" and turned again.

"Whose hearing?" Cassidy asked, confused. He glanced beyond her friends' heads and noticed Edward.

"He looks like a greek statue" Halinor commented.

"A greek statue for bed" Nerissa stated.

Cassidy looked at him. "Yeah, cute".

The four turned to her, shocked.

"CUTE?" Kadma shouted. "How can you define him "cute"? For heaven's sake, what the hell do you have instead of hormones?Chips?!".

Cassidy threw violently her cup of coffe on the table and went away. She was fed up with all those comments. Her friends had always thought she was unjustifiably too serious in love matters. Edward was handsome, that was sure, but not enough to convince her.

She made her way out of the cafeteria, when Sean approached her, smiling.

"Hey Cass!What's new?" he asked, excited.

"Hi Sean" Cassidy replied, a little annoyed.

"Is something wrong with you, Cass?You have an expression...".

"My problem?You are my problem. I don't like you at all, Sean. That's all. So, leave me alone please, and find someone else!" she cried and tried to rush away. Sean caught her arm.

"Cass!May I know what I did to you?!Now explain why you don't like me! I love I don't want to loose you!" he tried to bait her and kiss her lips, when someone caught him and pushed him hard against the wall.

"I'm goin to tell you once. Leave her alone. You get it?" he said, pushing him away. Sean looked at him afraid, and rushed away. Everyone was looking at the scene, Cassidy blushed, noticing her friends who were at the door of the cafeteria.

Slowly, the crowd started to dissolve.

He then approached Cassidy.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Cassidy nodded, lowering her head. "Guess I am".

He looked at her. "We met yesterday in the hall, remember?I'm Edward".

Cassidy tried to remember. "Yeah, I was talking to Nerissa. Good to see you again".

He tried to look at her in her eyes. He had always had his own strenght in seducing girls with his deep eyes and his fascinating gaze, so as to leaving people speechless.

But this wasn't the case.

As if he could not stand the vision, he looked away.

Cassidy was confused.

It was as if her eyes were a mirror, in which Edward's gaze could reflect and hit him, exactly like he wanted to do with her.

"Sorry, I..." he said "I have to go..". Edward grabbed his backpack and left.

Cassidy stood still watching him from afar. She could feel her heart beat against her chest.

When he was sure no one could see him, Edward looked up to the sky.

"Damn".


	3. Chapter 2

Heatherfield, September 12th, 3 a.m.

A young man was lying on his back on the bed of his small apartment. The apartment was small, had a few rooms, including the kitchen and bathroom. Small and messy, the one who lived there only cared about essential things to live. It was in the outskirts of Heatherfield, near the coast.

The guy was frantically tapping the screen of a computer, looking for something. The lights in the apartment were completely off, the only one was that of the contraption, which illuminated his face.

"Come on ..." he mumbled, continuing to touch it.

Suddenly, the figure of a man appeared on the screen. He had long black hair, his face was gaunt, and had deep black eyes. His gaze was serious and inquisitor.

"What's new, Edward?" the man asked, coldly.

The guy cleared his voice. "I met the guardians, Karesh. All of them ".

"That's good," said Karesh, waiting for something more.

"Yes," Edward said, uncertainly "They're captived. They might think I'm a God on Earth, "said the boy laughing.

Karesh chuckled. "That's good! Maybe, one day, you will find among them the new Queen of Aquardas and your future wife ".

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Maybe ... that I will have to find, anyway".

Karesh grinned and blew out a cigarette in the ashtray next to him. "But of course, my dear ...".

"But" Edward kept on saying "There is one of them who does not convince me. I was able to reach the same aim with the other four. But I couldn't with her ".

Karesh observed him. "What's wrong with her?".

Edward glanced down, thinking. "I don't know. It's as if she wished to understand anything more about me. Extremely sensitive, extremely insightful ... I'm afraid she might get to see who I truly am ".

Karesh appeared worried. "Who is it?".

"From the pictures that you have shown me before my departure, she must be the guardian of water. As well as the youngest".

"Then there will be no problem," said Karesh determined "The guardians of Kandrakar obey their leaders. They don't act doing whatever they want. If you manage to submit the keeper of the Heart, the water guardian won't be a problem. But, however, try to find a way to ... tame her ... ".

Edward looked at him for a moment. "And how can I do?" he asked.

Karesh looked elsewhere, and sighing, replied. "This is not my business. Your mission is to not bring the guardians on Aquardas, and possibly weaken them. For the rest, everything is in your hands ". Then the connection was interrupted, and Edward could no longer see his interlocutor.

"Of course, uncle" answered and, placed his computer on a chair nearby, fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, September 12th, 3 a.m.

Nerissa slept peacefully in her bed; after she thought at that guy who not only had asked to her an information in a very polite and kind manner, but had also defended her best friend from a pervert, she was just dreaming Edward's smile, when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

The dream vanished, and she opened her eyes, and was surprised at the vision she had.

"Cass ...Cass?What are you doing here?And most of all ... how you did you get here? " merely shouting at Cassidy, who standing by her bed.

"Shhh!Idiot ... I had to climb the tree just out here and get in through the window which, for my luck, you left open!But how can you have such a heavy sleep?!Get up, the Oracle called us ".

Nerissa yawned, turning to the other side of the bed and put her head under the pillow. "Well, he called you, not me."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, impatiently. "Yeah, he called you too, but you didn't listen, and without you we cannot go to Kandrakar. So keep your ass and take it out of here!"and so saying she took away the blankets. Then got out.

Nerissa remained in bed again for a few seconds, with the pillow over her face.

"Fuuuuuck ..." She sighed and stood up.

They reached the fortress. The sky outside was dark, as if it would forecast a storm, and a cold air blew among the walls of Kandrakar.

The Oracle was there waiting for the guardians.

"Welcome, guardians. Thank you for coming " he thanked.

"No fucking wonder" muttered Nerissa, before receiving a nudge from Cassidy.

"I would like to tell you a story, guardians. You might pay attention? ".

The guardians shut their mouths and looked confused, before gettin closer the Oracle.

He looked at them carefully, one by one. Then, sighing, started with his speech.

"How many worlds do you know, girls?" he asked.

The question turned out to be a bit unexpected. Since they had to wake up in the middle of the night, the girls were expecting maybe something more urgent.

"The issue is more serious than you think," he said, as if he had read the thoughts in each one's mind.

The guardians looked at each other again.

"...Meridian ...? "Halinor tried, shamefully.

"Ok ...what else? ".

Another moment of silence.

"Earth..." Kadma tried to say.

"Ok." replied the Oracle, noting the efforts of concentration on their faces, still numb from sleep.

The girls didn't say anything.

"Well, it's not bad, considering your minimum experience as guardians of Kandrakar" claimed the Oracle. "That's not bad at all".

He then went to a terrace giving on the outside, and looked at the threatening weather, while carefully thought to the words he should have used for his speech.

The guardians were waiting.

"Therefore, I'll introduce you another one. It's called Aquardas. It's one of the most distant worlds that lie under the control of this fortress. So far that very few of its inhabitants know they are part of an infinite universe. Someone talks about it, but it seems that it's an ancient legend. Yet there's someone who believes in this legend, including Karesh, ruler of the world ".

The Oracle turned around, to make sure the girls were paying attention. Then turned back to the infinite.

"As I said, the issue is more serious than you think, and not easy to explain. Sixteen years ago, the previous king of Aquardas died, unknown causes; his brother, Karesh said to his people that the King had died of a heart attack, something unpredictable and unexpected. And, since the heir to the throne was only one year old, Karesh took the place of the dead brother, gained power and began to rule on Aquardas ".

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it" Yan Lin interrupted. Everyone turned to her. The Oracle looked strict at her, making her blush. "I mean, if it's too young, it's better if Karesh rules in its place, isn't it?".

The Oracle gave a half smile, and resumed his speech. '"Yes. It would be just as well. But, when something like this happens, and whoever takes power is not the person designated to the inheritance of the throne, the temporary king must put into writing that he will abdicate when the true heir will be old enough to rule. At first, Karesh didn't want to do that. But people continued to insist in order to ensure that the child would one day reign, and so he wrote that he would have abdicated when the heir would have been eighteen years old".

"Ok, the right king on the right throne, what's the problem?" Nerissa said, since she could not grasp the point of the matter, as her companions couldn't.

"Let me finish," said the Oracle. He took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, some rebels in Aquardas stole the corpse of the old King. They brought it to a great wizard and doctor, well-known there in Aquardas, and who shares rebels' vision. And he managed to prove, as the rebels already believed, that the old king was poisoned.

"But why did they do it now?I mean, the king died sixteen years ago. Not to be disrespectful to the dead one, but ... why didn't they steal him before? "asked Cassidy, thoughtfully.

"Because the boy will turn eighteen in nine months. And, given the premise, the rebels don't believe that Karesh will let him rule so easily. They fear that he could fulfill one of his tricks, in order to continue ruling ".

"Indeed" Kadma thought "Why kill your brother in order to rule for only seventeen years?It makes no sense ... I'd wish to rule as much as possible...If I did ".

"In fact," agreed the Oracle. "We sent the white heralds to Aquardas a few days ago, we offered him a chance to abdicate and to respect the agreements. But did not want to listen ".

"And" Cassidy continued "If he doesn't want to listen, we must intervene, right?".

The Oracle looked.

Cassidy nodded "Yeah, right".

"I trust you, girls" the Oracle said "I know you can do a lot, in spite of your inexperience, and I know you'll do the right thing"

"We'll do everything we can, Oracle" Nerissa said, determined.

The Oracle turned to her, worried.

"Girls, please state here," he said, "Nerissa, come with me".

The girls looked confused, wide-eyed; Nerissa also was surprised by the statement of the Oracle.

He put an arm around her waist, and led her to a room nearby. Nerissa followed him, and, once they got into the room, the Oracle closed the door behind him.

A deep silent fell in the main room, among the guardians.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Halinor asked, uncertain.

Cassidy sat down on the floor, resting her back against a column. "Well, basically, she's pretty," she said, jokingly.

The other three girls turned to her, looking at her sternly.

"Well, it's true" Cassidy concluded, in a defensive tone.

Meanwhile, the Oracle sat down on the floor, in the middle of the room.

Unprofessional, Nerissa thought. But when it was necessary to talk about girls' problems, formalities ceased to exist for the Oracle, and she knew that.

The Oracle motioned to sit.

She listened to him, and sat down on the floor.

"So. .. How are you?" he asked.

She looked around, and thought. "Well, I guess you already know the answer, do you?".

The Oracle shook his head. "I can see your attitudes, I can see that you have problems with your family, I can see that you have trouble sleeping, I know everything your friends may know, but, unlike them, I also know that this is due to the Heart. But I can't perceive your feelings ".

Nerissa lowered her head. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was the Heart, as she suspected. But why, why, the Heart had chosen her as its bearier, and appointed her as the leader of the guardians of Kandrakar. Why was it now hurting? She could answer in that moment, "I'm fine, any problems", but to what kind of purpose?No one could help her, and if someone could ever do that, was now sittin in front of her, caring, waiting for a response.

Therefore she opened her lips to reply, when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want an answer now" said "Just think about it. But I don't want you to start the mission in these conditions. I can replace you, even for just a few months until you'll be better and you will ensure that you've recovered. "

The Oracle was, in that moment, one of the few people who had ever cared about her, and Nerissa knew this. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Oracle".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, September 13th

Cassidy was tyding her locker, and changing the books for the next biology lesson. She wasn't really thinking, though someone might believe, looking at her face. She was only staring, her gaze was empty. She was taking a stack of books, when she heard a shy voice at her side. She hadn't noticed anything, because she wasn't really caring about what was happening around her, and because the locker door separated her from her interlocutor.

Closed the door, she saw Edward next to her.

She looked at the man from top to bottom. "Hello".

Edward damped his lips and bit his lower one, thinking about what he could say. "I-I'm sorry if we didn't meet yesterday" he finally said, stuttering.

Cassidy looked at him, skeptical. "Did we have a date?".

"No!" he hastened to say.

"Then it's not a problem if I don't see a stranger for at least one day. Now, I'm sorry, " Cassidy said, cold, and set out.

Edward was still there, surprised, frowning, and then reached her. "I-I hope that guy won't bother you again, henceforth".

"I hope so".

"What class do you have now?" he asked.

"Biology".

"Me too!" Edward replied, excited. Cassidy looked at him, skeptical.

"I mean, I have biology, now ...What a coincidence ... "he repeated, more seriously.

"Ok. So let's go, "she said, and Edward began walking beside her.

"So. .. ehr ... how old are you?" he asked, sheepishly, to keep alive the conversation.

"Fifteen. You? "replied Cassidy, cold as ice.

"Seventeen ... yeah ..." he said, mentioning a smile "and ... do you live here?".

"Yes, with my mother and my twin brother ... maybe you'll meet him here at school," she replied, without ever looking at him in the eyes.

The two entered the room, and they shared the same position in the lab. Cassidy placed the stack of books on the counter, and wore the white coat.

"So. .. your father must be one of those businessmen who go around the world and come back from time to time, right?" he said with a big smile, hoping to hit upon the outline of the situation.

Cassidy caught a glimpse of him, and took in her hands the samples to be analyzed. Then looked down.

"My father died when I was five," she said, inserting the slide under the lens.

Edward immediately changed expression, and frowned. "Sorry, didn't know that".

Cassidy swallowed. "Doesn't matter" she mumbled, frowning she too.

Edward tried to look her in the eyes again, maybe to take a glimpse of pain in her eyes.

And she lokked back at him.

It was as if he was unable to breathe, Edward, as if he suddenly were seized by panic. He grabbed his bag and ran away, leaving the girl alone, before the exercise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

"Rissa, you remember you didn't tell us of your meeting with Oracle, don't you?" Halinor said, while eating in the canteen.

"Actually, I'd like to think about the situation before even telling what's going on" her friend answered.

"You're so awkward..!" Yan Lin said, with some pasta in her mouth. "Ok, do, think whatever you want. When you're done you will tell us. Won't you?".

Nerissa sighed. "I will, I promise".

"Oh my gosh" Kadma said, giving a look behind Nerissa's shoulders. Cassidy was coming, Edward next to her. Nerissa turned to them, giving a huge smile.

_Please, don't think what you're currently thinking!_ Cassidy said telepathically to Nerissa.

_Me? No, I absolutely don't think you are coming along with the best stud ever seen on Earth and that he's probably interested in you_, Nerissa answered back smiling. Then she saw Edward's fingers touching Cassidy's. _Or maybe yes!_

Cassidy looked angry at her.

"Hi" Edward said to the girls.

The girls answered in chorus with dreamy eyes.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and sat next to Halinor.

"Let me pour some water in your glass" Nerissa offered fastly taking the bottle.

"Thanks, but...it's the duty of a gentleman, not of a woman" Edward answered, taking the bottle from her hands and pouring some water in Nerissa's glass, who gave a huge smile. Cassidy lowered her head covering her eyes with a hand.

"So, I've never seen you here before, Edward...are you new?" Kadma asked him.

"Yeah, I moved here from Texas...I live here with my uncle".

Nerissa turned to Cassidy winking "He's a stud and a cowboy too...you're a lucky woman, Cass!". Cassidy rolled her eyes, suffering.

They ate in the canteen keeping on moving their eyes from Edward to Cassidy.

"C'mon Cass, you saw how he looks at you!This is love at first sight" Yan Lin told her friend while giving her chinese food to eat.

"Maybe this is love at first sight for him, not for me. And I don't think he's in love with me" Cassidy replied.

"You're so awkward. He's hot!".

"He's hot, but I never know what he thinks. I can't read his mind. He's a mistery, he's something I still have to know well. And, my sixth sense speaks for me, I guess he has the same problem with me".

"What do you mean?" Yan Lin asked, confused.

Cassidy looked away. "It's a strange sensation. When he looks at me into the eyes...it's as if he wished to discover everything about me..and I think he currently can't do this..".

"There must be...be something to take control on her mind!" Edward clunched his fists. He sat on the bed. "I can't fail. I can't give away the throne, I do this for my people..!I'm trying to seduce a bunch of teenagers like a fool, for my people, and there's one of them who gives me troubles!If she only had in mind, what I'm doing and my efforts...But now, there's no time for that. I have to destroy the guardians..and if I can't destroy them from inside, I will have to find some way else..".


	4. Chapter 3

Aquardas, in the castle

Edward came in Karesh's room, determined. It was a huge room, much larger than his apartment in Heatherfield. Karesh was walking up and down, thinking about who knows what, while a long table was lavishly for him and the boy.

"Edward!Good to see you again, after all this time! "exclaimed the king, hugging him affectionately.

"It's nice to see you too, uncle," Edward replied with a smile.

"But please, sit down, eat something. You have to tell a lot, about what you did over there! " Karesh smiled, inviting him with a gesture to sit down at the table with him.

Edward sat down, and only in that moment saw Serke, almost camouflaged with large window curtains in front of him. He had always had the sensation that he always looked at him in hatred, for no apparent reason.

Edward ate the roasted chicken thighs, while explaining to Karesh everything that had been on Earth and what he had learned.

"The truth, uncle" began "Is that I could do whatever I want, with the guardians. Everything. With all of them. Except with one of them. I already told you that, I think ".

"Yes, you've mentioned" Karesh said, with some concern.

"I'm looking at a weak point, anything, in order to make her mine. But, for now, I havn't found it. And, regarding your considerations on the keeper of the heart, well, I don't trust having to manipulate only four guardians out of five. If the girl would understand my intentions, everything will be more complicated" continued Edward taking another chicken thigh.

Karesh stood up, and began walking up and down the room. "You're right, nephew. One weak link can be fatal. So, in addition to this, you don't know anything more? ".

Edward didn't answer, he took a glass of water and began to drink it, keeping the eyes fixed on Karesh, who immediately understood the negative response.

"Maybe I could destroy even one of them," he suggested.

"Good!Good my grandson!So the other four guardians would lynch you, and hang your corpse by your balls, and the wrath of the Oracle will kill everyone on Aquardas without letting us escape! " Karesh violently hit his fists on the table, spilling some dishes on the ground. "Think before you act, Edward, think!That's not how you can impose on people ...you should have a rigid mind and cold as ice as well".

Edward was frightened for the reaction of Karesh, and after the surprise, he lowered his head, and apologized. "Forgive me, uncle."

Karesh made a frosty and mocking smile, watching his nephew completely submissive to his authority. Then he relaxed, and resumed walking, thoughtful.

"The guardians will be here sooner or later. And will fight. But if you could manipulate them, Edward, this would be a big step forward, because we could more easily defeat them! " Karesh looked at him, panting a little. "You are the greatest asset to this world, Edward. You are the key. Without you we'd be lost. I'd be lost. And you'd be maybe willing, boy, to see the land below which the bodies of your mother and your father lie, in foreign hands? ".

Edward stiffened, and ground his teeth. "Never".

Karesh smiled, pleased.

"Well. You can go then. You know what you must do" the king ended, and Edward made his way to the door.

"Ah, Edward" Karesh recalled him. The guy turned silent to his uncle. "You have the same eyes of your mother".

The guy lowered his head, and walked away.

Karesh continued staring at the door, and then glimpsed at Serke, who looked back at him.

Edward walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He sprawled on the bed, exhausted, and took a picture from the night table. It was a picture of his mother. His father took that, in the gardens behind the palace. The woman, during her last days of pregnancy, smiled at her husband, while behind her there was a beautiful spring day. Taken a few days before giving birth, a few days before she died giving birth to her first child.

_Sometimes I wish you were here, mom_, thought Edward, _just to tell me how I should behave with girls, and tell me if there is one good for me. __You know, it's complicated. Now I'm looking for the guardians of Kandrakar. The Oracle want to take control over Aquardas. Well, I guess you already know. You know, they appear so normal, mom. But maybe I shouldn't trust appearance. And then there's this girl, that is different from all his other mates. She's very thoughtful, and eyes full of herself. Eyes that remind me a little bit of you. It's funny, I know. Indeed, it's not funny, it's unfair, I have to remind myself of you glancing the eyes of a wicked person. But I don't know how much justice there is actually in this world, mom. I do not know. She lost her dad, you know? I have never told her that I have lost both my parents. __Perhaps, it was the only time where I could perceive something strong and sensitive, by her own. Something that I could not hold up. Who knows why. Maybe because I didn't used to think that my pain could also be present in another person. Who knows. Now I have to go, mom. Talk to you soon._

Edward leaned her photo on the nightstand, and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, 2.30 a.m.

Nerissa constantly turned in her bed, wrapped in her sweat, with continuous and exhausting stabs across her chest. That evening she was thinking about what the Oracle had told her. She was very uncertain on what to do, and, if on the one hand she wished to keep on playing her role within the group without having to surrender to physical pain, on the other hand, she thought it would have been stupid to lay an important mission, as it could be the one on Aquardas, on the line, just for her stubbornness.

Her indecision, however, was short-lived. A few minutes later, she began to feel the same pain that was accustomed to feel since a long time, and she learnt how not to care about them. Usually, these stabs used to disappear in some minutes.

But this time, it was not so.

A stitch began, faint at first, then became much more intense; as if someone increased the intensity of the pain with a button, she was almost unable to breathe. As if her chest had stiffened, as if it couldn't move, paralyzed, and an intense burning sensation across the whole body, as if she had fire in her veins. Her head was bursting, it became heavy, couldn't get more to keep it up, and it seemed ears could bleed. The muscles were contracted, like an aluminium foil on fire, she squirmed on the bed like burning plastic that shrivels on itself. She couldn't scream, more importantly, because her parents would never have had to discover the cause of the pain. With that little lucidity that remained in her head, she tried to think of a way to get to Kandrakar, the only place where she knew that her problem could be solved.

As if someone else had thought for her, and had expressed her will, she found herself in the room of the Council, lying down on the floor, with her throes.

Endarno and Luba tried to hold the girl.

"Guardian, what's happening?" cried Endarno worried. But she was unable to answer, without being able to scream, because the pain was so intense that even yelling would have been impossible.

The Oracle ran towards Nerissa.

"I think I know what" the Oracle said, looking at Nerissa.

The girl was now in the grip of convulsions.

"I'll take the Heart out of her" the Oracle decided, under the appalled gaze of his companions.

"Oracle, you know that isn't allowed!" Luba admonished him.

"There is no other option" the oracle continued determined, bringing a hand over the heart.

"YOU CAN'T OPPOSE AT HEART, HIMERISH!"

"IT'S JUST A GIRL!" Oracle yelled then, regardless of Luba's opposition.

Endarno dragged Luba away from the place.

The Oracle looked at the girl.

"Ok, listen. I'll take you the Heart out of you. You can scream whenever you want to ".

He put a hand on her chest, and with an intense energy, the Heart began to come out of the girl's body.

The Oracle took heart in his hands, while Nerissa finally collapsed, fainting, pale. He didn't know what to think, he neither could understand this behavior of the heart.

Endarno and Luba returned into the room of the Council, and the woman rushed over the fainted girl, looking furious at the Oracle. She took her in her arms and then took her into another room, looking again at the Oracle with rage.

Endarno glanced down.

The two stood silent for a long time, as if they felt guilty.

"How could we make such a mistake?" Endarno wondered, shaking his head.

"Although I'm feeling a certain pain now, I don't think it was a mistake. We have always respected the heart, and at the time it wanted this. I fear however that there has been a change ... a radical change of situation, "replied the Oracle.

Endarno stood still, thinking.

"We have to gather the Council," said the guardian of the Tower of Mists.

The Oracle nodded. He remained there, thinking, probably searching for something in his conscience and trying to think of what could have been done to prevent all this. But he couldn't perceive the change which could be the cause. The girls had matured a lot since had become guardians. Maybe more than they should. But understanding what had happened, it was a completely different story.

The Oracle gave a look at Endarno. But said nothing. It was one of the few times, perhaps the only, that he could perceive truly human sensation on his skin. As the sweat that ran down his face.

"I need to see her," he said at the end, and left the room.

Nerissa opened her eyes. It was all white around her, and in the middle of white saw the Oracle, bent over her. He took her hand.

"How are you?" he asked.

Nerissa didn't answer. She looked around again, then closed her eyes, and managed to utter a single word, frowning and taking temples with her fingers. "Better".

The Oracle observed her. "Nerissa, you have a mission now. Remember? ".

Nerissa nodded weakly. "it's like I had an elephant in my head ...".

"Listen. We have no much time. We'll have to choose another keeper of the Heart now. And we must do it before dawn, for the guardians to still have their powers when they'll wake up. Now you are completely powerless, and we must act quickly, before the news of what happened here spread somewhere else. You understand that, right? ".

Nerissa nodded again. "Yes".

"Now we'll gather the Council. And there will be a vote for the new heir of the heart. There will be another keeper of the Heart tonight ".

"A vote?But I thought it was the heart to choose his owner! " Nerissa found, confused.

"Well," the Oracle replied with a smile "we are wise. And we never vote randomly ".

When he got into the room, they were all there. They were discussing about the event, between anger and astonishment; then the Oracle spoke.

"You don't need me to tell you what just happened. Nor need me to remind you what we need to do, now, so each of you present here, understands the gravity of the situation ".

The Oracle gave a look to Luba and Endarno, before resuming his speech.

"It never happened in the history of Kandrakar, I understand your astonishment. But it is more necessary than ever that we act quickly. The guardians are now completely powerless, and we must act before the dawn rise and before this news can reach any other world ". The Oracle stopped to take breath. Meanwhile, Endarno came into the room, bringing with him a huge globe, sculpted in bronze, depicting the most significant images of the history of Kandrakar. "You'll say the name of the guardian to the Globe of the Truth, and at the end of your vote, it will give us the name of the new keeper".

The members of the Council looked a bit perplexed, despite this though, did as the Oracle had prescribed them to do.

While everyone was busy approaching the Globe of Truth, Endarno got closer to the Oracle.

"Just to satisfy my curiosity" he began to say "I thought the heart was the one to choose his owner, not the members of the Council ".

"It is so".

Endarno was amazed. "But you said to the members to vote for one of the four guardians".

"Yes, it is correct".

"So ... What's the point of this vote?Everyone will say a name, but the heart will decide for itself ".

The Oracle turned to Endarno. "What did you say to the globe?".

"What the heart of Kandrakar wish, nothing more nor less ... that's what I said".

The Oracle smiled. "If all of us will be as wise as you are, old friend, everyone will answer the same, and the Globe of Truth will consider only what the Heart wants. And by making its decision, will tell us the name of the new guardian of energy ".

"But then, if we all..." he began, before being stopped.

Luba was indeed behind, and continued the speech. "Maybe I understood. We don't know why the Heart has hurt its bearer. It may have chosen by itrself, or it can be ... been led. In which case, if someone within this fortress would specifically like to give the Heart to another guardian, he would say to the Globe of Truth the girl's real name, turning out guilty. "

The Oracle nodded.

Endarno looked dismayed at both of them. "But we don't know if this is due to a member of the Congregation."

"Pure precaution, Endarno" the Oracle replied, cold "I don't like even a little what have just happened. One girl risked to die. And if the cause was someone inside Kandrakar, you can be sure, that won't be so wise to stay here much longer ".

Luba felt that there was something else that worried the Oracle. He could tell that by his expression, by the way he looked out the window.

"Is there anything else that upset you, Oracle?" asked, quietly.

He turned to her, worried.

"I'm afraid".

Everyone had voted, and quivered, waiting for the result.

The Oracle approached the Globe of Truth with caution, before it caught fire. Suddenly, a small piece of paper flew in the flames, fluttered in the air, and fell to the ground.

The Oracle picked it up.

Everyone was anxious.

The Oracle picked it up. And read it.

The Council was still waiting for the response.

The Oracle read.

Read well each letter.

The councilors began to murmur.

The Oracle began to sweat, and his hands shivered.

"Let's repeat" he mumbled.

"Let's repeat the vote!" shouted and tore up the piece of paper.

The Council was shocked.

Endarno was confused, and ran towards the Oracle. "Oracle, what does it mean?".

The Oracle looked at Endarno with a cold gaze. "It means ... that we repeat the vote".

The same actions were repeated. Everyone had approached the globe, everyone had made his choice.

Everyone returned to sit once again, and once again waited for the verdict.

The Oracle again approached the Globe for Truth, with shivering hands, with the blood palpitating in his temples, with a pang in his heart. He looked at the Globe of Truth, panting, under the concerned gaze of Luba and Endarno.

The Globe of Truth caught fire again.

The Oracle closed his eyes.

A small piece of paper flew in the flames, fluttered in the air, and fell to the ground.

The Oracle picked it up. And read it.

Read well each letter.

The whole Council looked at Oracle in trepidation.

The Oracle looked his advisors, one by one. He looked at his friends and more loyal collaborators. He looked at the piece of paper. And sighed.

"Cassidy Cohen".

The whole Council stood up and clapped, smiling.

Endarno approached the Oracle. "We must call her now. We finally have the new keeper!".

Oracle looked angry at him. "She's the youngest". Then left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

She was alone, confused, without her friends. She wasn't even sure if it was a dream or reality. She stood in the middle of the room, in her guise of guardian, all eyes fixed on her.

It seemed as if something important was happening, everyone smiled, pleased. Less the Oracle, expressing a half smile, but nothing more. But what could be so important to exclude her friends?They were guardians just like her!And then, why she?She was not the keeper of the Heart. She was the guardian of water. Of course, very important. But if it was something so important, that they must have called Nerissa, not her. Where was her friend?Why wasn't she there?Why all this confusion, all these secrets?

She looked at the Oracle, with staring eyes, frightened, in search for answers.

The Oracle looked thoughtful, perhaps a bit surly (that was Cassidy's sensation).

"Come closer" the Oracle said.

She approached cautiously, still looking around.

She didn't understand anything. And not understanding unnerved her. Immobilized her. She just had to do what was asked, without understanding the reasons. She seemed to move as in a china shop, blindfolded. Her legs were shivering a bit.

She arrived at few steps from the Oracle, when he gave the order to stop.

She stopped.

She looked at him anxiously, breathing deeply. An anxiety however intended to increase, when she saw the magical pendant hanging from his fingers. What had happened to Nerissa?Why had he the heart of Kandrakar?Why no one said anything?

"Kneel" the Oracle ordered.

Cassidy looked at him, confused and lost.

The Oracle swallowed, before repeating the order. "Kneel".

The girl knelt down, slowly, not gracefully, without look away from Oracle.

It seemed an execution.

Cassidy closed her eyes. She didn't remember if she had done something wrong. She didn't remembered if she had broken any rule. Maybe she had been a little rebellious, yeah ... but she couldn't believe to be able to get that far. And, anyway, why was the heart in the hands of the Oracle?

"At the presence of the Council" began the Oracle with a loud voice, without looking away from the girl " I, Oracle in Kandrakar, observer of infinite worlds, bringer of peace, balance key, I declare you, Cassidy Cohen, former guardian of water, the new guardian of the energy and the new keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar".

Cassidy held her breath. At that moment a great thunder broke through the skies of Kandrakar.

The girl looked at the Oracle, in a look that was a mixture of surprise and terror.

In the background, the clapping of Councillors.

The Oracle looked cold, trying to disguise the anxiety and sadness. Then, put the pendant in her hands.

Cassidy looked the pendant as it dissolved and gave new energy in her body.

Cassidy didn't care much about this.

She looked at him again, confused.

"Where is she?" she asked, frightened.

The Oracle didn't care the others who were clapping and got out the room. "Follow me".

They reached a small room.

Nerissa was laying on a bed, her eyes closed.

"Rissa!" Cassidy shouted, getting closer to her.

The Oracle left.

Nerissa opened her eyes to see her friend. Cassidy was merely crying and hugged her friend. "What happened to you!" she cried.

Nerissa burst into tears. "I wished I could have told you!But it was all too fast!" Nerissa cried, hugging Cassidy stronger.

The redhead kept silent some minutes more, keeping on hugging her friend. She looked afraid, more than ever; and closed her eyes.

"It's over" she said "I have it now".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, Shell Beach

"What?!" Kadma shouted, angry. "Why didn't you say it before!".

"Kadma, calm down ..." Halinor said, trying to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. She squirmed, and with a gesture of anger declined Halinor's advice. "I won't calm down!The Oracle is always the same, the usual puppet master who likes to shake his puppets. And now makes that merely til death!I want to see if someday one of us will be killed because of him!It will be the day I'll insult him! ".

"Don't even say such these things" Yan Lin yelled at her.

Nerissa glanced down. "He tried to help me ...".

"And how, risking to make you die!I don't give a fuck how he has redeemed himself!That's enough! " Kadma screamed again, irate.

"You're gettin angry for nothing, shut up," Cassidy said.

"You speak, Cassidy!But do you know what it means to hold that thing!You dont realize that!Ah, but maybe that's why they chose you, Cassidy, naive as you are, you would be driven by anyone! ".

"This is not true, you know, we all know" Yan Lin contradicted her.

Kadma opened her lips to say something else, but no words came out. A rattle, better a snarl, and began to tremble.

Halinor placed both hands on her shoulders. "Kadma, stop".

But the girl continued to tremble.

"Kadma, stop!" Yan Lin shouted, but it was too late.

There was a flash, a few milliseconds long, and in place of the girl a large lynx appeared, with auburn fur and green eyes, that growled dangerously. The girls fell to the ground.

Cassidy quickly got up and placed herself between Nerissa and Kadma.

She moved with extreme caution. She knew that that kind of transformation could be dangerous if not controlled by reason.

"Ok, calm down now," Cassidy said, quietly. "Don't make me angry".

Kadma made a leap forward, roaring.

Cassidy took a step back, quietly.

"You know you can't compete with me. You know, what I am ".

Kadma cast a dare glance at her.

"Do you really think this will change anything?" the red haired girl continued her speech "Do you really think that this is really the right way to express your thoughts?".

Kadma looked at her again, growling.

"I personally don't think so. And I think you know that too".

Kadma shook her head.

"We weren't born to fight, Kadma. Nor to follow some stupid rules. But our ability to do what we have to do, thinking with our heads, that makes us stronger. Not the force itself. Not anger or rage ".

Kadma stopped growling.

"I am the new keeper, now, you like it or not. I like it or not. But I'm not here to discuss why. I'm here because we have a mission now. And we must be aware of its risks. What was is past, you can't go back. But we can move forward. And that's what I want from you. I want us to be united, not just individual beasts. It wouldn't help anything, for anyone. It's clear? ".

Kadma quieted instantly and sighed, resolute. Then ran away.

Halinor and Yan Lin looked confused and their friends.

Cassidy looked at them, determined. "We have to think about a mission, now."

"What?!" Kadma shouted in anger. "Why didn't you tell us?!".

"Kadma, stay calm.." Halinor tried to say placing her hand on Kadma's shoulder. Kadma squirmed.

"I don't stay calm!The Oracle is always the same, the puppet master who steers his servants, now even to death!" she cried again.

Nerissa stepped in, shy. "He tried to help me..".

"I don't give a fuck!" she cried again, before starting to breathe heavily.

"Kadma, stay calm..." Yan Lin tried to say, worried.

Her friend started to tremble.

"Kadma, please don't..!" Halinor screamed, but it was too late.

There was a flash, and the afroamerican girl turned into a huge lynx. She had green eyes and auburn fur, and was growling dangerously.

Yan Lin and Halinor sprang back, while Cassidy put herself between Kadma and Nerissa.

"Kadma, stay calm!" Cassidy warned her friend "Don't let me get mad".

Her friend kept on growling.

Cassidy cast a dare glance. "You know you can't compete with me", she said, standing still.

"Do you really think it will change anything?" the redhead kept on with her speech. "Do you really think this is the right way to express your thoughts?".

Kadma looked at her, growling.

"I personally don't think so. We weren't born to fight, Kadma. Nor to follow some stupid rules. But it's our ability to conduct our duties thinking with our heads that makes us stronger. Not just using violence and rage".

Kadma stopped growiling.

"I'm the new keeper now, you like it or not. And I want us to be unite and well-awared of this mission's risks. Is that clear?".

Kadma kept suddenly quiet, and turned back to her normal form. She sadly glanced at Cassidy and Nerissa, and left.

Halinor and Yan Lin looked confused at their friends.

"We have to think about our mission, now".


	5. Chapter 4

Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute

Cassidy and Halinor were walking down the corridor, while still discussing about what had happened in Kandrakar.

"But I still can't understand why she didn't tell us before that" Halinor said.

Cassidy sighed. "She said she would have liked, but the change was so ... pressing...".

Halinor frowned. "I don't understand what you mean, sorry ...".

Cassidy sighed again, concentrated to find the right words to express the concept. "I mean, she ...she ...Hi ... ".

Halinor smiled, seeing Edward in front of them, who smiled sweetly. "Hello girls. Another day here, huh? " he said, in a genuine tone.

Halinor giggled. "Oh, well ... as always, after all ...ehr ...I have to go, otherwise I'm late. And then, I won't be too in the way. See you later, Cass! "the girl said, leaving with a big smile on her face, which Cassidy reciprocated, a little forced.

_You will pay for this_ the redhead told her telepathically.

_Yeah, sure thing Cass_ Halinor replied with a laugh.

Then the blonde walked to an empty room, where she assured herself that there was really no one. She gave a look around, then burst out laughing. _Girls, this is the right time he'll ask her to go out!_

_Cass, you're amazing_ Nerissa thought, smiling.

_Eheh, go woman, go! _Yan Lin thought, bursting out laughing in the middle of math class.

_Well, we have never said that you're not hottie_, _you lil cub_ Kadma almost laughed, covering her mouth with a hand.

Cassidy violently blushed and lowered her head to avoid that the guy could notice. _I'll kill them all, one by one_ ...

_We'll love you the same, Cass _assured Halinor, smiling slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, all of a sudden.

She looked confused, and he reciprocated a surprised look. "So. .. What do you decide?" Edward asked.

At that moment she realized she hadn't heard a single word of what he said. Terrible. Feeling embarrassed for the her friends' comments or for not having listened to the person who was standing in front of her, was the same. But she could not withstand both figures of shit. And worse it would have been, if she found out that her friends were spying her and were observing her very bad figure in front of the most beautiful boy in the school.

Cassidy smiled slightly, embarrassed, closing her eyes. "Decided ... what?I am afraid I wasn't listening..."

Edward smiled, just to ease the discomfort of that situation. "I asked you if ...if you feel like it, by chance ...going out ...with ...me? ".

Cassidy kept her breath for a moment. She would expected everything except this. Halinor was right. "Ah ...hanging out with you ... well ... ".

Edward was more puzzled than before, and began to turn the speech around, without putting too much pressure on the girl. "You're not forced, nor anything ...Therefore, if you don't like the idea ... ".

"That's ok for me" Cassidy said all of a sudden, while Edward looked stunned. Maybe not, he would have never understood girls completely.

But he made a big smile. "Ah, well, then ... then ... we go to the beach, if you want to ...?No well, sorry ...you decide ... ".

"The beach is fine" replied Cassidy rushed "At 4 pm okay?".

He smiled, almost incredulously. "For me it's okay". The two looked at each other. "Then ...see you later! "he said and walked off, waving his hand.

Cassidy made a half smile. _Yeah...why not.._ she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, Shell Beach

They walked along the shoreline, listless, without ever looking at each other, but constantly looking down, her arms folded across her chest, him with his hands in his pockets, a little milling. That meeting seemed to be a bit forced, one of those where you want to discuss about your problems with friends, family, boyfriend; It was one of those meetings that exist for a specific reason, dedicated to introspection and to the looking for mistakes, and maybe you could break through in more complex themes, what I would have done in life, what I really want, the society as I see it, and how it really is. All of which, if you really don't want to talk about, talking about them is not easy, and you are likely to say craps. But maybe because he was listening without saying a word, perhaps because he was an outsider with an actual judgment, Cassidy didn't find any difficulty to talk from top to bottom of all her life, how she saw it, how it might have seemed. After all, she was relaxing.

And Edward listened carefully at her.

Her mother was pregnant when she was just eighteen. Because of her naive nature and somewhat revolutionary, often inspired by the rising feminist and progressive ideas in America. She was a native of Arizona, but her father had to move to New York for work issues. The dream of the East Coast, it seemed a world apart, compared to her Arizona. Full of incentives, she could feel that place her own home. She had started reading, reading many books to deepen her culture on art, literature, philosophy. She said that one day she would have gone to Europe, would have seen it all, would have learned at least three languages, in order to try to read in the original language all of the works that had already read in English.

All things that she did. But in part.

It was 1952, she was just seventeen, when she met a guy who used to work in a boatyard near the wharf. He was nineteen years old, was a Canadian by birth, born from European parents, originally from Saint-Jean du Chrisostome, a town a few miles from Montreal, Quebec. He had moved temporarily to New York, for not too serious reasons, but because he wanted to live on his own, at least for a while. It was not a very cultured person, he had gone to school, but he had not learned many things. It was a very curious person, however, and already the democratic revolutionary ideas, feminists and equality inspired him. Maybe he didn't know what they meant. But he was curious, and it was that same curiosity that made Emily fall in love, and the ability to trust the new and unknown.

In 1953 there was the event that changed the lives of both. They didn't expect, or perhaps they had never thought about it. Jake knew many people, among his colleagues and friends, who had been won over too much to certain relationships; but they had never thought to continue pursuing the path of marriage. Certainly, it would have been the easy way out. But he wasn't sure he could have gone that further, as if nothing had been. For as he knew himself, he would felt a coward. And thinking, one day, who knows where in the world, of knowing he had a child somewhere else (or, who knows, maybe close to him), he would be ashamed even more. They set their wedding day as quickly as possible.

It were the early months of 1954, when he decided to bring his wife to his family, in Canada. It was just the seventh month of pregnancy. Maybe something more. His family was very pleased to accept her as the wife of the eldest son, and was housed for many days in their home. Unexpectedly, however, near the end of February, she started to be sick. There was very little choice, and gave birth to her first-born.

And before returning to New York, five years passed, in which the twins lived in their father's new home, while, on her husband's permission, Emily began University studies in philosophy, studying and working at the same time. Meanwhile, he found another job in a factory in Montreal.

Tragically, one day Jake fell from a scaffolding, entering into a coma, and dying three days later. She sold the house, and returned to New York with her children in her parents ' home. She was an assistant by a professor specialized in political philosophy at New York University for seven years before the University of California dedicated to her a tenure and she moved to Heatherfield with their two kids.

Edward meanwhile was listening closely. It stopped all of a sudden to look at the sea, watching the seagulls flying over the surface of the water. He remained there, still thinking, while Cassidy was awaiting any reaction on his part.

He looked at her. "But you, are you happy now?".

She returned his gaze, thoughtfully, then turned back toward the sea. She did some deep breathing, thinking of an answer. "I think I can be happy anywhere. I don't think my happiness depends on the place where I am ".

"And what is it that makes you happy, then?".

Cassidy smiled slightly, a bit embarrassed, moving her eyes from Edward to the sea and vice versa. But Edward's gaze was serious, and even that little embarrassment vanished.

"Knowledge. The ability to see beyond things. Try to figure out what I wouldn't see on my own. Understanding people, and why people do what they do. I believe that all of us do something because there's something in us that urges us to do so. And often we do not understand the reasons for what happens around us, because that doesn't fit in our mentality and our way of being. And maybe, we come to hate people. But I want to understand what's behind the people. So I can help them, if I can. "

He looked at her.

"And it's also why I don't drool over you, as my friends do" She giggled, he smiled. "I think they often stop to observe the appearance," Cassidy said, Edward looked at her, worried. "To me it's not enough".

Edward swallowed. "And can you understand, people?" he asked.

Cassidy shrugged. "Sometimes. But I also understand that the more I attempt to see what is behind each of them, plus I get to understand that there is always something that eludes me. And I think this is the coolest thing, "she said, smiling at the boy, who reciprocated the smile.

"And you?".

Edward smiled, and crossed his arms on his chest, kicking some shells. He snorted. "I don't know what makes me happy. I don't think I've found something that makes me happy. Sometimes I would run away, run away, discover something new ... but it's not happiness, this. Is boredom ... apathy ... sometimes I feel like dying ".

Cassidy looked at him sadly.

"Sometimes I think I don't know how to think with my head ...and having my thoughts ... "he said, lowering his head; then he became serious, all of a sudden. "Sorry, I don't think this stuff interests you," he said, trying to leave.

Cassidy took his hand, gently, in an attempt to stop him.

"I don't think so" she said "I don't think anybody is worthy of not being considered".

He looked at her.

A bit embarrassed, she glanced down. "I mean ... I've known you for just a few weeks ... and I won't pretend to know you well".

Edward said nothing.

"But I believe that in every person there is something interesting to discover ... and in you too. And ... that's why hearing such a thing makes me sad... "

Edward lowered his head, thoughtful. But didn't know what to say. Looked at her for a moment.

"I have to go" he said "see you tomorrow?".

Cassidy nodded, smiling softly. "Yes".

Edward smiled, and walked away.

She remained there, watching him from afar, as he went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, during the night, 4 a.m.

Cassidy woke up in the middle of the night. She got up and dressed quickly, then opened the window in her bedroom. She jumped out easily, had a look around, to see if someone was watching.

There was a flash.

She quickly turned into a huge wolf. She had auburn fur, four white paws and blue-green eyes. Then jumped the fence and headed toward the cliffs on the beach.

When she got there, she was alone. There was nobody around there.

She sat, and gazed the full moon.

Then thought to herself. _Time to be a bitch_.

She gave off a wonderful howl, similar to a melody indeed, which resound through the city.

Kadma stood up with a jump. "I can't believe she's still alive. Baby needs some sparkling". She got dressed and left.

Cassidy waited a couple of minutes before she saw something flying in the sky.

_I am heeeeeeeeeeereeeee!Tell me I am the first one, this time!_ An eagle said coming.

_You're the first one, Yan..._ Cassidy said, smiling.

I love this kind of meeting! Yan Lin said again.

I think Kadma loves them too Cassidy replied.

Something came running to the cliff.

_Here's Hali_ Yan Lin said, placing on Cassidy's back.

_I ran as fast as I could_ Halinor said, happy. She was a big black-and-white husky with light blue eyes.

Then came Nerissa, a huge mountain lion, and Kadma.

_You little bitch!_ Kadma cried _why so late!you woke me up!And I was dreaming Edward!_

_Hey Kad, Edward's Cassidy's stuff now, dont bother her!_ Nerissa said grinning.

_Let's transform now_ Cassidy ordered. The guardians followed her example.

"Ok, so, you know what happened with the Heart of Kandrakar and bla bla bla. So now.." said Cassidy with the Heart in her hand, when Halinor interrupted her.

"I think we have a new buddy?" she asked, pointing an animal running on the shore, heading toward them.

It jumped on the cliff and stopped, afraid, when it saw the girls.

"I think it's a friend of yours, Cass" Nerissa commented.

"It must have heard the howling" Yan Lin thought.

It was a white wolf, that was now trembling to the sight. Halinor crouched.

"Come here, puppy" she said, smiling. The animal got slowly closer.

"Halinor, what are you doing?" Kadma asked.

"I love dogs and animals, you know".

It sniffed Halinor's hand and licked it.

"You do like snuggles, don't you?" Nerissa said smiling, while the animal rolled on his back. "Yes, you will be our mascotte!".

Then it saw the Heart of Kandrakar which was hanging down Cassidy's finger. It got closer to lick it.

"No really, better not to eat it, trust me". Cassidy said.

The wolf looked up.

"Sorry, we have some work to do now. You can just stand here watching if you'd like".

The wolf sat down.

"Ok guys" Cassidy started "I guess we better train before even starting with our mission on Aquardas. During the last one on Meridian we made disasters".

"Perfectly agree" Yan Lin said "After all, you and Nerissa have different powers now. So maybe better for you to practice".

"Alright, let's start".

The guardians took place and started their training.

Kadma was trying to lift up as much sand as possible and Halinor had to turn it into glass.

Yan Lin was trying to fly as fast as she could and create huge tornados.

Nerissa was trying to manipulate waves, failing.

Cassidy got closer, grinning. "May I help you?".

Nerissa slowly turned to her. "I was only having a try" she said with a smirk.

"Ok" Cassidy said grinning again, and left.

Nerissa tried again, failing once more. "C'mooon" she pleaded through gritted teeth.

The white wolf looked happy to see the training; it was sitted on a cliff watching every movement of the guardians.

Meanwhile, Cassidy fell on her back after being hit by a lightning of Quintessence.

Nerissa got closer with a funny smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me you have problems with Quintessence?".

"Make your own business!" Cassidy joked, biting her leg and laughing.

Suddenly, Halinor sent a flame to Kadma, who jumped on a rock and jumping down again she turned into his animal. She was ready to jump on Halinor to block her, when Cassidy, jumping, turned into her wolf form and blocked her.

_Ok, you've won_ Kadma admitted, and turned into her normal form.

_I know I've won_ Cassidy joked.

"Girls, it's almost time" Yan Lin noticed, seeing the sun rising.

"Better going home" Kadma said, transformed, and left with Nerissa running at the speed of light.

"I'm going too" Halinor said "See you later girls".

"Wait, I'm coming with you. See you later Cass!".

"Bye girls!" Cassidy greeted and started her way home.

She suddenly turned to see the wolf.

It was running on the shore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute, Cafeteria

Cassidy was drinking her coffee at the counter, when a familiar voice got closer to her ear.

"You look like you haven't slept for ages". She raised her head and turned around, noticing Edward behind him. "Cass?".

Cassidy leaned on the counter again, trying to stay awake. "Don't worry it's just ... just a few nightmares that don't let you sleep" answered.

Edward sighed, leaning over the counter with an elbow. "It is not strange ...". He remained silent for a few seconds. "Listen I ... I thought about your theory of personality, last night... and ...you have thought anything about ... me? "he asked, with a smug smile and a bit provocative.

Cassidy made a sarcastic smile. "I'm afraid not ...".

Edward smiled "Well ..." he said "you're better than I thought in observing what lie beyond things ...".

"Really?" Cassidy asked, bored.

"Sure," he replied smiling.

She closed her eyes.

"So. .. what would any common mortal think about my attitude?" he asked, in a provocative tone.

Cassidy breathed deeply. "Anyone who would say that you're flirting with me ...you would like that we could become a couple ...and maybe you'd like to screw me up somewhere. And I believe that too. But I don't think it's your first aim. You are making great efforts to know me better, and there's no pervert who'd do that.. my legs would be enough. I don't doubt your desire to fuck a beautiful girl. But it's not your first purpose ".

Edward turned pale.

"Now, I'm sorry," Cassidy said, leaving money on the table and starting to make her way out the cafè.

"Wait," Edward said, taking her hand gently. "I ... I'd like to see you again".

Cassidy looked at him, suspicious.

"I ... I really like speaking with you ...really ...and ...I would do it again ...I ...I don't want to hurt you ... "he said, sheepishly.

Cassidy looked at him in the eyes. He looked like a puppy, a child who wished to apologize a thousand different ways for the prank he did. Then he glanced down, shamefully.

Cassidy felt compassion.

"After school?".

Edward nodded slightly. "I'll wait for you".


	6. Chapter 5

Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute

"Hey Cass, are you coming with us? We'll have classes in the afternoon" Halinor invited her friend.

"Really, I have something else to do before" Cassidy tried to say.

"You're going to see Edward? Again?".

"I've never said...yes, ok it's Edward. He asked me to meet him after school".

Halinor looked confused, and this surprised Cassidy. "I'm sorry..." Cassidy tried to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize" Halinor smiled "You know I have three more stupid girls to stay with" and blinked.

Cassidy laughed. "Thanks".

Halinor smiled and walked off. "Have a nice date!".

Cassidy smiled again, grinning. "Sure thing".

She was already near the fence of the school and looked for Edward.

She couldn't find him anywhere.

It was cold outside and she covered herself with her coat. She had a little book in her hands, and thought she could read something in the meantime.

"Sorry if I'm late" she heard. Edward came in front of her, smiling.

"Hi".

"Better if we go drinking some hot chocolate, what do you think?It's cold out here" He said, a huge smile on his face.

Cassidy smiled back "Great idea".

They walked together along the sidewalk, to the nearest pub in the town centre. "How was your day at school?" he asked smiling, both his hands in his pants' pockets.

"Not bad. And yours?" she replied.

Edward smirked, opening the door of the pub. "Not bad".

They sat at a table near a window and ordered two hot chocolates.

"What's that?" he asked, referring to the little book Cassidy had in her hands.

Cassidy put it on the table. "The Spoon River Anthology...do you know that?".

Edward shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's poetry..It's about the dead inhabitants of Spoon River who are telling their experiences of life through their epitaphes" she explained.

"Well" Edward smiled "it sounds good. May I..." he said, trying to grab the book.

"Yeah, sure" Cassidy said and gave it to him.

Edward started to browse it and read some short poems. "They're really beatiful..what's your favorite one?".

Cassidy smiled "I have many" she grabbed the book and started to find something. "Maybe this is my favorite one".

_Alexander Throckmorton_

_In youth my wings were strong and tireless,_

_but I did not know the mountains._

_In age I knew the mountains_

_but my weary wings could not follow my vision._

_Genius is wisdom and youth._

Edward smiled and frowned at the same time.

"Do you want to give your interpretation?" Cassidy said softly.

Edward smiled sadly. "I guess I'm not good at it to give the right one".

Cassidy smiled. "I guess poetry's too free to have a right or a wrong one".

She gave him a moment, then supported him. "Just have a try".

Edward concentrated. "So..ehr...I guess...I guess he wanted to say...that he had the possibilities to do something...when he could do something...but he didn't do anything because he didn't know how to use his means..." he said shamfully. Edward kept on looking at the poem, thoughtfully.

Cassidy was still observing him.

"What are you thinking?" she questioned.

Edward looked up. "I'm wondering if it could be real".

She smiled. "Authors are real. And what they think is real too. As real as what you are thinking now".

He sighed.

"I must go now. I'll lend you the book if you wish. And thanks for the chocolate" she said. She was uncertain if leaving or not, she would have liked to stay there a little longer. She hesitated.

"So...ehr..see you again?" she asked, blushing.

He smiled. "Sure thing, Cass".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, Cassidy's house

The girl went into the living room, where his brother was drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi brother" she greeted.

"Hi sis".

The redhead girl sat on the sofa, with her cup of green tea in her hand.

"So...how it goes with that guy?" he asked, sincerely.

Cassidy paled and her heart and had a skipped heartbeat. She knew how protective her brother could be. "What guy?".

"C'mon Cass, I know that, everybody in the school know you crashed on this new guy Edward at school". He insisted.

"I didn't crash on anyone. He's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less" she answered, clearly fed up.

William sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me?".

"I really don't think I must come to you telling certain things everytime I meet somebody who's simply male" Cassidy answered "And make your own business, please!" she said and walked away.

She was going to her bedroom, when she saw her mother on the stairway.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your problem? You look...".

"My problem is my brother who acts as if he was your husband and my father!" she cried, walking to her room and shutting the door behind her.

Her mother, Emily, looked puzzled. She made her way downstairs, then to the living room where she met her son, whose eyes were lost on the floor.

"So" she said "Seeing that it seems your sister doesn't feel like talking, would you explain to me, please, what's happening?".

William winced. "We've just argued. Better, I told her something, she got angry and went off".

Emily sat on the sofa where her daughter was before. "About what?".

William waited a few seconds. He didn't want his mother to know his sister's issues, but he couldn't be silent in front of her.

He opened his mouth twice, but he pronounced nothing. Then he spoke. "I just think that she's too mature in compared to her peers and don't want her to find some guy who can makes her suffer".

Emily smirked, noticing her son worrying about his sister. She wished she had a brother like him, but on the other hand she couldn't blame her daughter's desire to do wathever she liked to do.

"I agree with you" she said "but you can't force her not to do something just for fear. Life always go on" she smiled. "Maybe she will be disappointed, or she will risk something and she will learn not to do that again. As you should do. Believe me, I guess she knows this".

William smirked. "I guess so, you are stuffed with the best feminist theories".

Emily laughed. She then took her son's face through her hands and kissed his forehead. And smiled. "Doing what you want is the best way to dreams, you know?Don't give up" she said, and left. "And don't forget, you two will be always my pups!" she added, with a warm smile.

"Mooom..." William replied, wincing.

Cassidy was in her room, laying on her bed, her eyes to the ceiling. She had an only one thought in her mind, but couldn't explicate any concrete idea. Edward. She was at first suspicious of this new entry at Sheffield Institute. As far as she knew, he didn't make any friends there and he only knew her and her friends. And this was strange, she thought, since he had approached her and her friends easily. And that's still strange. But on the other hand, she couldn't make her heart slow down when beating too fast. He was able to listen to her when speaking of her most favourite topics. She had never been able to do that with other people, and used to talk about this kind of things with her mother, who used to lend her some books of her own. Well, he was unaware about this kind of themes, but his curiosity did credit to him. He was happy to discover new things, just like her.

Maybe yes, she seriously was having a crush on him. But she wanted to know more about him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, Edward's apartment

He had to try contacting Karesh to keep him up to date on his mission. His little tablet was on the bedside table. He was merely grabbing it, when he saw the book the girl had given to him. Duty was calling. But on the other hand he wanted to see if there could be some more interesting things in it. He remained uncertain for a few seconds.

"You can wait, uncle" he finally said, grabbed the book and layed on the bed.

He started from the first page of poems and read the name of the character. Ollie McGee. He began reading the poems, one by one, trying to see each one's meanings. He kept on reading 'til night, when he fell asleep with the book opened on his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute

"So, how is he?" Nerissa asked, smiling, to her friend.

Cassidy smiled. "Well..interesting".

"Do you think he could be the right one?" the raven haired girl asked again, softly.

In that moment, she saw Edward in front of his locket, who glimpsed at Cassidy and Nerissa.

Cassidy paralyzed for a second. "Well...I sometimes hope so.." she said, never stopping looking at him, as Edward did.


	7. Chapter 6

During the following weeks, the night trainings went on, despite the lowering of temperature, so that Nerissa and Cassidy could take more confidence with their new powers; and in the meantime, Edward had started a closer relationship with the youngest of the guardians.

There were only two weeks to Christmas, and all the shopkeepers in Heatherfield had already started to get busy with the preparations. On the streets, you could smell the warm scent of sweets, continuously baked by confectioners and bakers, while in the gardens of the houses there were already perfectly decorated Christmas trees.

Kadma and Halinor were strolling along one of the main courses, looking at the windows to look for possible gifts to their friends and relatives, and meanwhile they were having a natter, commenting on the attitudes of their snotty schoolmate Jennifer Ashton, discussing their winter holidays and ideas for a new year's Eve party, and not wasting any nice comment for the emerging pair.

"Have you heard anything from Conner again?" Kadma asked, mentioning a smile.

Halinor snorted. "Well, I see him from time to time at school, he greets me, seems to speak with me, but I have no intention to give him any excuse to keep on flirting. And, between you and me, I don't think he liked the story of Edward.. ".

"Oh, Edward," Kadma commented. "But on the other hand, I believe that in our school people are just not suspecting anything between him and the cub ".

"What do you mean?" Halinor rose her eyebrows.

"Well, I see that you are one of those" Kadma said smiling. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything. As long as I'm not sure that she has understood. But we don't exist anymore for him. I mean ... we have met for a coffee, lunch, but nothing else ... but there is someone else who lives much more this new situation ".

At that time a guy came up to them, in a shy way. "Hello girls".

"Hi Steve!" Kadma replied with a big smile. Steve was a tall guy, with auburn hair, a little beard. He was attending the last school-year at Sheffield, and was known to everyone that he wanted to study economics at university. He was a very shy guy, certainly not one of those who were leaders in the group, but probably because of his nature, he had many friends, despite him studying a lot during the day. Had not in fact true friends in common with girls, but he knew them well enough. Since the previous year, Steve was offered as coordinator of the Sheffield band, he organised shows and rehearsals with the rest of the group, mostly; he played sax with other brass instruments, and the typical arrangement of the orchestra during rehearsals and concerts, the group of woodwind instruments was right in front of him. It was thus he had met Nerissa Evans, who at every concert played her flute in front of his eyes. He used to play as if he wasn't thinking, keeping his eyes fixed on her, as her fingers slipped with sweetness and automatism on her instrument. He had never spoken to her seriously, that is he had never done any talk, that is his conversations began with a "Hi" and ended up with an "I'm well, thanks." If someone had asked why he liked Nerissa, maybe would not have been able to respond. He did not know merely nothing about her. Just a few things, insignificant, how old are you, your class; all things he could read from the registry, quietly. He knew who she used to go out with, but because whenever the classes finished, he looked for her with his gaze, and often saw her laying in the garden with her friends.

He did not know merely nothing about her. But he knew she played the flute. And that was enough for him. He didnt know, but when he saw her playing, it was as if he knew everything. It was as if she was in the public eye, it was as if it were music to adapt itself to her very essence; she closed her eyes and let it go, let her fingers run without ever stumbling, stroking, his tapering fingers as on velvety skin, like on man's shoulders, and the breath was light and deep, all-in-one with the air and the music that she interwoved. He knew everything, and he knew nothing.

Steve came up to the girls, with a slight smile, and eyes that betrayed the disconsolation. He already got to talk to them, Cassidy and Yan Lin, and their neutrality assured him. But he had already seen the girl blush and be bewitched seeing another one in the school, a boy he had never seen before, one that Steve had believed having more chance to seduce her. For beauty, at least. He didn't think himself was bad, and in the past some relationships with other girls had confirmed the fact; but the new one was different. But despite the chances were few, he would have wished, at least, to talk to her and declare his feelings.

"Hi," he repeated. "Did you see Nerissa, by any chance?Yesterday I didn't see her at school ... ".

Kadma smiled, maybe a little for compassion, seeing the blushing of the boy, whom he had not even noticed. "Strange, she always comes to school, she was there also yesterday. She's probably at home, we didnt hear from her ".

Steve nodded weakly, smiling. "Okay, never mind ... fine ...See ya! "and walked off, waving his hand.

Kadma replied, raising her hand. "Sure, Steve. See ya! ".

When the boy had disappeared around the corner, Kadma chuckled, a hand in front of her mouth.

Halinor turned to her, raising her eyebrows. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Kadma responded to the look, and rolled her eyes. "Halinor, for heaven's sake, but how do you not understand!".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Yan Lin had just finished helping her parents to decorate the Silver Dragon for Christmas. It was wonderful now, she was satisfied with her work, as, indeed, her father was. She went into the kitchen, where she found her grandmother Mya preparing some tea in a big kettle. She took two red cups from the cupboard, laid two napkins, sugar, lemon, freshly baked cookies on the table and lit two sticks of incense and vanilla. She sat at the table while her grandmother poured the contents of the kettle first in a filter that would set out the tea leaves, then into the cup.

"Thanks, grandma" Yan Lin said.

Grandma answered with a smile. She sat in front of her niece, at the other side of the table. They sipped the tea, two or three sips, then Yan Lin took a hot cookie and tasted it.

Grandma made quick moves, indicating firstly the cookie, and her cheek after. Yan Lin observed her, smiled and replied. Grandma smiled, satisfied.

The elderly woman began so frantically to indicate her niece and then the kitchen table, taking her hands to the face before and crossing them next.

"No, not today, they're definitely all busy with their work, and, to tell the truth, I have not even invited them. But they're fine, I'm sure of this "Yan Lin responded by gesticulating.

Grandma understood. Then looked at her niece, and gesticulated again, and after a short break, adjusted some movements.

"Apparently nothing" Yan Lin responded the same way "After what happened to Kandrakar we are training our powers for also having Nerissa and Cass taking confidence with their new ones. We've not gone to Aquardas yet, we dont want to be caught unprepared. From what the Oracle told, Karesh is very powerful. And shrewd ".

Grandma looked serious, and continued to speak with her own way.

Yan Lin frowned. "What do you mean?".

Mya responded.

"No, this is not possible. If so, if they would have moved before us, they'd have already attacked. But nothing happened. If we were an obstacle for them, and if they wish to destroy us, they would have done this long time ago ".

Mya gazed upon her, making simple and concise gestures.

"Yes, I said that Karesh is a cunning and formidable opponent, but you think there's already some clear danger around us?".

Mya looked, but did nothing.

Yan Lin sighed, took her hot cup in her hands, and didn't say anything, thinking. "I don't know. I don't think so ".

Mya tapped twice the fist in the palm of the other hand.

"Are you perhaps saying that's all?It seems to me a dismissive answer ... ".

Mya stood up and disappeared into the living room.

Yan Lin was sitting at the table, thinking. Maybe Mya was right. Maybe she should have tried to see things more objectively. She took the pendant of her necklace in her hands. Engraved into the wood, there was an eagle. Her friends had similar pendants too; after discovering the nature of their powers and their own essence, she had gone to a shop near Heatherfield, whose owners were Indians. Each pendant was a different animal. Often, Yan Lin asked her grandmother why those animals, why each guardian could turn right into those ones and not different. But Mya had initially responded something that seemed very dismissive to the young woman, then, the second time, she had no longer responded. She didn't know if it was oriental wisdom or something else; but she would have looked in every place every answer to her reasons why.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Edward opened the door of the small shop, making the bell at the top of the door ringing. It was a toy store, and from the back door came a lady, about fifty years old, who walked hurriedly to the counter.

"Hi" she greeted, "what do you need, dear?".

Edward smiled, slightly embarrassed by the attention of the woman and the type of request to make.

"I was looking for ... a puppet..." he said.

"And what kind of puppet?A doll, a stuffed animal..?".

"A stuffed animal" he said quickly, sure.

The woman took some of them and laid them down on the counter. "You can take a look, choose what you want," she told him softly.

Edward kept the smile on his face, as he took a bunch of puppets in his hands.

"For your girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

Edward looked at her, not knowing what to answer. Then lowered his head. "No ... it's for my nephew. I don't have a girlfriend ".

The lady smiled, then took the wrapping paper. "No need to despair. A handsome young man like you!You will find thousands! ".

Edward smiled, while holding in his hands a kitten and a stuffed wolf.

"I take them both, if possible," he said at the end, and gave them to the lady.

"But of course dear. Now I put them in a nice package! ".


	8. Chapter 7

From the fortress you could see a land of black clouds thickening from afar. The Oracle looked worried. Tibor came inspecting him well, without saying anything.

The Oracle didn't turned either.

"No, I don't know," he said simply. "I don't know what's happening. I feel a threat, but I don't know what it is. It's coming closer, it's studying us, and it's ready to hit, but I can't understand its potential, nor the dangers. And unfortunately, I don't think the guardians suspects anything. I should warn them before it's too late ".

Tibor went off, leaving the Oracle with his thoughts. He saw him clenching his fists and close his eyes. This troubled him, more than Tibor could believe; but mostly he was intrigued by not knowing who was his enemy.

_Guardians_, _the Oracle calls_ the Oracle contacted telepathically the guardians.

The guardians felt the voice of the Oracle in their heads, firmed and peremptory.

Yan Lin had a start, fearing who knows what, Cassidy drew a long sigh, convinced, as if she were to carry out an important mission.

The girls transported back to Kandrakar where they met the Oracle in the room of the Congregation.

A strong thunder the walls of the fortress tremble.

"Nothing good, I suppose ..." Halinor thought.

The Oracle came up to them. "Girls, I will be very serious, and I want to lend me all of your attention," he said, getting the whole seriousness of the girls. "There is a danger that wanders between the walls of this fortress. I do not know what it is or who it is, I can't perceive it. But I know for sure, he knows us, and all the secrets of Kandrakar, that it wishes to have. And, be aware, it won't ever hit us without first hit you, our only source of protection. So be careful, guardians. Everuthing could happen ". The Oracle said, turning his gaze from Cassidy to Nerissa, to the other guardians. Then, he looked at the first two once again. His was merely breathless. He seemed to be afraid, and the girls could see that. This thing really terrorized him, or rather, not knowing what it was, induced him to this state of fear. The girls looked at each other, almost as if they wanted to read the one in the eyes of the other. "And I want to be informed of everything that happens" the Oracle continued "even smallest things" and looked firmly at Nerissa, who received those anxious eyes and answered nodding, confident.

The Oracle then left them alone, and walked away.

They stood in silence for a while.

Yan Lin sighed. "What are we gonna do now?".

It seemed that none of them had an answer, ready to be expressed. All of them were astonished of the terror of the Oracle, they had not ever seen him like this. But how could it be that such a powerful being had so much fear? And they, were supposed to have less?

"Think he refers to the ruler of that world ...Aquardas? " Halinor asked.

"If Karesh is so much powerful to put in crisis the Oracle, I really don't know if we have the means to be able to deal with" Kadma replied, doubtful.

"Even if we don't, we have to do it. If we let him do this, we will have no chance, "Cassidy said, firmly.

There was another moment of silence.

"I guess we have to go to Aquardas" Nerissa said, suddenly.

"Are you crazy?" Halinor replied "We don't know anything about that world, nor of its inhabitants, nor what we'll find!".

"I know, but we can't find it in schoolbooks" Nerissa replied "I suggest to go".

The girls looked at Cassidy, who did not respond.

"...Cass ...? ".

Cassidy turned toward them. "Let's go".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, thoughtful. He wasn't having news from Karesh, nor his uncle had thought to look for him, when Edward was trying to reach him. In fact, he had a lot to say. Better. He didn't know exactly how, but he felt as he was torn between two hearts; he felt the desire to defend his own country from the attacks and rules of Kandrakar and its guardians, but at the same time, each time he tried to discover something, didn't see anything to discover. They seemed normal, too normale, naive and helpless, all things considered.

He took the package in his hands, and unwrapped it; he took the two stuffed animals and put them on his nightstand.

_Why I'm here?_ He wondered, took his jacket and walked out, closing the door behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

The girls crossed the portal.

In front of them there was a vast plain, and a river that flowed in the grass, creating a waterfall a few kilometers farther; that was like a mountain landscape, some rocks, many trees to define the prairie. It seemed the perfect place for a happy world. Nothing to do with Meridian.

"Is this Aquardas?" asked Yan Lin.

"I suppose so," said Nerissa, looking around.

"Look girls!I see the palace! "shouted Halinor, indicating a point on the horizon. Between the trees you could see the great palace of Karesh. Huge, white, shiny.

"And we are here and we have to walk up there?Better teleportation " the picky Kadma asked, considering the distance between them and the building.

"I'd say not to give into the eye with firework displays. We will hike from there " Nerissa replied, starting.

The other girls followed.

Halinor approached Cassidy, doubtful. "What do you do once you get there?".

Cassidy shrugged. "Understanding how that is, considering the situation, seeing if there are any guards, any way out, find out whether they are friendly or not."

"And if they're not?".

"Well ...".

They heard a scream. The guardians turned back, afraid.

"What was that?!" Kadma shouted.

"Dunno ... where's Yan in!".

At that time, several armed men emerged from behind the trees. "THERE ARE THE OTHERS!" they cried, pouncing on girls. Two men had taken Yan Lin and held tight while tied.

Nerissa took a leap forward towards her imprisoned friend, when two armed men with the rifle pointed their weapons on her, and a third man clutching her arms. Cassidy and Halinor were thrown to the ground without even realizing, and they, with those men's weapons pointed to their heads, were tight tied with a rope around their wrists, back to back.

"And you, who the hell are you!" screamed Halinor trying to flail.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T DARE TO SPEAK, BEAST!" the man next to her screamed, pointing a big gun to her.

"Beast!?Beast who! "cried the guardian in response.

Cassidy tried to turn to Halinor, and whispered her name. Halinor nodded. "Fire". A small flame began to burn the rope that held tight her and her friend.

"What!?But what the hell...! "one of the men shouted when he saw the fact, before Cassidy knocked him out with the barrel of a rifle.

Halinor ran towards the others in order to release them as she had already done with Cassidy, while the latter was protecting her companions with a protective shield of quintessence.

"Yeah, maybe you were right," Cassidy said "Maybe we should search more for this stuff in schoolbooks!".

Meanwhile, someone tried to shoot against her shield, without success.

The girls got up promptly, considering whether to run away or attack, seeing that none of them seemed to feel like talking.

"STOP!" a scream in the wood. A man on horseback rode towards them: high, very high, some scars on his face, he had several guns to his sides, a pair of boots and a cloak.

"Who are you!What do you want! "he cried.

"Who are we?But who are you! " Nerissa screamed, indignant.

"Beware of your words, girl!I am Aswin, head of this battalion and the rebels. You, who you are?I've never seen anyone here on Aquardas using your same magic! ".

Cassidy stood wary, not knowing whether or not to lower her guard. And without looking away from the other men, responded.

"We are the guardians of Kandrakar"

Aswin kept breathing.

"Kandrakar ...".

Then looked at his men and ordered. "Down your guns!".

While each of them lowered the gun and put them ashore, Aswin dismounted and approached them with caution. He observed them good, these girls that seemed so young, so vulnerable. These girls that he had always dreamed of, and now they were there, in front of him.

"Kandrakar ... but then ... IT WAS NOT A VAIN HOPE!" he cried with a smile on his lips. "Some of us have imagined, nobody was sure you were real!Why are you here? ".

Yan Lin spoke. "The Oracle told us about Karesh ... and what happened a long time ago".

"A STORY THAT MUST END!THAT KARESH WORM! " Aswin shouted angry.

"Don't lose your temper" Kadma invited him to calm down, "we know what happens, and this is why we're here."

"Karesh didn't want to listen to the Oracle, when he was asked to abdicate. Therefore, we act ourselves. But we have to know everything, "Nerissa continued.

Aswin, looked amazed. "Of course. We couldn't ask for better. The help of Kandrakar and guardians in person!Come with us ... we have the camp not far from here ".

The girls nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Serke came in the great throne room, where Karesh sat.

"My good Serke!" he called him "What to this...sudden visit?".

Serke stood before the throne, and prostrated. "The guardians are here, master."

Karesh didn't stress out. "And... what are they doing?" he asked, looking at his beautiful hands.

"They met the rebels, Sir".

Karesh put his glass on a coffee table. "We should be afraid" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Serke looked at him astonished "But Lord, they can all!".

Karesh shrugged. "Not now. Or, they're tremendously stupid, and this could be perfectly possible to Kandrakar and its servants, or not now. Then relax. And drink some good wine ".

Serke approached Karesh. "And the boy, Sir?".

Karesh sipped. "Better there than here".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

"You have to forgive us for our welcome. We feared you were servants of Karesh. As I said, no one was certain of your existence "Aswin apologized to the guardians.

"Forgiven" Cassidy said "Now tell us everything."

Aswin smiled. "I don't think there's a lot to explain. I think the story is the same as that one the Oracle told you. And there is nothing more to say. But I can tell you the people who live on Aquardas, their conditions, their ideas, what they can't do or say. Karesh killed to be empowered. And you think a birthday, or an ideology can stop him?No ... a tyrant who has tasted power, is doubly dangerous".

"When did the group of rebels appear?" Halinor asked.

"Since Karesh became the king. Many had doubts about Karesh's actions, and our doubts were confirmed when Karesh made this clear, that he wanted the power for himself. Karesh has absorbed much of the energy of Aquardas, and has powers that none of us can have! And except for us, has no opponents. What makes to his opponents, is worse than death ...! ".

The guardians listened carefully to everything.

"How can you get in the palace?" Yan Lin asked.

"Get into it?You're kidding ... impossible! It's filled with guards, inside and outside, unless you have an invitation ... " Aswin said, laughing.

"But then how the hell do you rebel?With words? " Kadma provoked him.

Aswin jumped up. "WE FIGHT!WE HELP PEOPLE, FIGHT, AND ... and. ... ".

The guardians waited Aswin to finish his speech. Everyone had turned to him.

"Shooting to the guards of the palace, who however are always too many, and if it's not the guards, it's us" Nerissa continued peacefully, rolling her eyes.

Aswin stopped talking.

"We need a plan, Aswin. A concrete plan. We have to know everything of our enemy, and figure out how many chances we have with our resources, "Cassidy said," believe me, we have some experience with Meridian "said, turning to his companions and winking.

Aswin looked confused. "Meri ... what?".

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "oh, well..let it be".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

William was walking along the road home. He had just did the grocery shopping, and had two bags in his hands. The day was over, and it was already dark. He was going to the maindoor when he saw someone in the garden of his house. Someone who was trying to climb up upstairs.

"HEY!" he cried, running toward him. He took him by his legs, and pulled him down, hard. He tried to block him by throwing him to the ground, but his opponent turned out to be remarkably strong.

Until he felt a sharp pain behind the head, and lost his senses.


End file.
